En nombre de lo que él me ha dado
by Annbones
Summary: Desde que supe que Hannah llamó a Brennan antes de irse, me pregunté que le habría dicho. Mi idea de esa pequeña conversación.


Y bueno, tengo que aprovechar que hoy la conexión de mi casa funciona a las mil maravillas y subir un par de historias que ya tengo publicadas en el LJ y me da verguenza no subirlas aquí porque amo esta página. Diré el motivo en un ratito cuando suba el próximo fic ;)

Para contar un poco de que va esto, lo escribí en un momento que tenía un pequeño lío sentimental, y se me ocurrió plantearme que culpa tenía Hannah, si al final cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara querría llevarse secuestrado a Booth...

Aclaración: ¿De verdad alguien puede pensar que una argentina de casi 30 años que postea esto a la 1 de la madrugada puede ganar algo con ello más que combatir el calor de infierno que no deja dormir? XD

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**En nombre de lo que él me ha dado**

Ya tiene un pie dentro del agua de la bañera, cuando el sonido de su móvil la interrumpe, obligándola a colocarse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y apresurarse a la sala para contestar.

- Brennan – es el saludo automático con el que responde, la otra mano sosteniendo la toalla, descalza sobre el suelo de la sala, deseando que quien sea se apresure. La espera una bañera llena de agua caliente, deliciosa y relajante luego de un duro día de trabajo, mientras en el horno se cocina una lasaña vegetariana. En resumen, una noche para ella, para tratar de disfrutar su soledad.

- ¿Temperance? – al principio no reconoce la voz nerviosa que escucha, pero al identificarla da un respingo.

- Hannah, ¿qué sucede? – pregunta, segura de que algo ha sucedido, puede percibirlo en la voz de la rubia periodista.

- Tenías razón – se escucha, - Tenías toda la razón-.

- No sé de qué hablas, ¿seguro estás bien? – cuestiona la antropóloga.

- Siempre tuviste razón sobre él – la voz de la rubia es cortada por un leve sollozo – Y yo… yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres, creí… creí realmente que tenía más tiempo antes de que esto pasara…-

- ¿Antes de que pasara qué? – cuestiona, en estas situaciones toda su inteligencia no le sirve de nada, ¿qué puede haber pasado para provocar llanto en Hannah?.

Se produce un silencio al otro lado de la línea, sólo roto por el sonido de la respiración irregular de la rubia.

- Me voy – expresa de pronto.

La resuelta afirmación sorprende a la Dra. Brennan. ¿Acaso Hannah está diciendo que ella y Booth…? No, eso no puede ser, son perfectamente compatibles.

- No soy del tipo de las que se casan, y él es del tipo de los que se entregan por completo. Tengo que pedirte perdón, tú me lo advertiste, y yo… - del otro lado de la línea, la antropóloga enmudece por completo. ¿Booth le ha pedido matrimonio?.

Inconscientemente, siente una puntada de dolor en el pecho. Se obliga a concentrarse en la conversación, la periodista sigue hablando sin notar la reacción de la Dra. a sus palabras.

- Volveré a mi trabajo como corresponsal, y será como si estos meses no hubieran sucedido nunca – expresa la rubia con tristeza.

- No creo que eso sea lo correcto – la Dra. dispara estas palabras con su habitual franqueza.

- No voy a casarme, no puedo hacerlo – la respuesta contiene algo de dolor y algo de rabia, pero también toda la seguridad.

- ¡Oh, no, no hablaba de eso! – el tono de la Dra. es de sorpresa porque la rubia creyera que la estaba instando a casarse con Booth – Quiero decir, cuando conoces a alguien tanto como tú a Booth, esa persona deja una huella en ti. Actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado no te ayudará a seguir adelante-.

La rubia deja escapar un suspiro.

- Realmente, has sido su compañera por mucho tiempo- suspira de nuevo y continua – Eres una buena amiga, Temperance, voy a echarte de menos-.

Antes de que la Dra. pueda contestar, la periodista continua hablando.

- Por el momento, sólo… sólo necesito estar sola. Pero él… bueno, tú siempre has sabido mejor que nadie lo que él necesita, me lo advertiste pero creí que podía ser distinto, de verdad lo creí y… - la periodista se interrumpe bruscamente, ¿cómo explicarle a la mujer del otro lado del teléfono que siempre supo que no era ella la definitiva en la vida de Booth? ¿Con qué palabras decirle que no la está llamando porque la necesite, ni porque él sea su compañero? La Dra. no es de las que entiendan las sutilezas, pero decírselo claramente tampoco es lo mejor.

- Mira, sólo… sólo me gustaría pedirte que hagas una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? – la periodista suspira de nuevo, ¿dónde están todas las palabras que conoce cuándo las necesita?, - Sólo búscalo, ve a quedarte con él, tal vez no quiera, pero no lo dejes que te aparte, él… él te necesita, tú… tú sólo quédate con él, ¿puedes hacerlo? – la voz de la periodista suena solemne, como si esto fuera algo realmente muy importante para ella.

- Yo… quiero decir, no sé si eso sea lo mejor – la Dra. duda, si fuera Ángela acudiría a su lado sin dudarlo, pero es Booth, y se trata de Hannah, ¡le ha propuesto matrimonio, por todos los cielos! . ¿Qué puede hacer ella allí?. Aunque se ha ajustado convenientemente a la situación, el recuerdo de esa noche lluviosa aún es reciente.

- Lo es, créeme, lo es – la rubia respira aliviada, por lo menos ya cumplió su deber para con él, ahora es el momento de enfocarse en si misma aunque sepa que va a ser doloroso, pero al menos así puede devolverle algo de todo lo que él le ha dado en estos meses.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la voz de la Dra. suena rotundamente.

- Lo haré – expresa con la misma seguridad con que cataloga un hueso.

- Gracias, Temperance – la rubia duda un momento – No creo que volvamos a vernos…

- Efectivamente, si tú te marchas, no hay razones para que continuemos esta amistad – contesta resuelta la Dra.

La periodista suelta una carcajada, ¡Dios!. "Esta mujer si es de las que no hay", piensa, "Tal vez por eso es que me estoy marchando así".

- De acuerdo, entonces, cuídate, y… cuídalo, ¿sí? -.

Con su bolso al hombro, Hannah se voltea para ver por última vez la ventana del apartamento de él. Conteniendo el sollozo que pugna por salir de su garganta, se gira para buscar un taxi libre, al tiempo que cierra el móvil.

- Adiós, Temperance-.

Pero la Dra. ya no la escucha. Está muy ocupada vaciando apresuradamente la bañera, y volviendo a vestirse.

En unos minutos ya tiene el abrigo al brazo y las llaves en la mano. Apaga el horno sin ponerle apenas atención, y con paso decidido sale del apartamento.

Atrás ha quedado esa noche en soledad.

Ahora mismo tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mucho más importantes.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas? Ya saben dónde encontrarme.<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
